Our Little Sister
by Firebird9
Summary: "What I am saying is, it don't go beyond friendly, do I make myself clear?" Mal has a little chat to Simon about Kaylee.


**Our Little Sister**

**Author: Firebird**

**Rating: K+ (sexual references)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Firefly or any intellectual property associated therewith. They are used here without permission for love, not profit.

**Introduction:** I recently re-watched the series and was struck once again by just how spectacularly awkward Simon's (non-)relationship with Kaylee was. I started wondering whether there was another reason why he might be so uncomfortable around her and this popped into my head. This is set early in the series, probably just after the pilot and definitely before the "You're on my crew" scene in 'Safe'. This is my first fic in this fandom, so reviews will be especially appreciated.

River was sleeping an uneasily medicated sleep under the watchful eye of Shepherd Book, giving her brother the opportunity to carry out an inventory of Serenity's infirmary, something which he should have done days ago – _would_ have done days ago – if he hadn't been somewhat distracted by the more pressing need to keep his sister calm and gain some understanding of exactly what was wrong with her.

He had managed to form a rough impression of the infirmary, and the phrase 'less than ideally supplied' seemed to sum it up best, but that had been built upon hasty rummaging as he attempted to save the lives of his new shipmates or find something to keep his sister from screaming, weeping or retreating further into catatonia. Up until now he had harboured a secret hope that somewhere, in some overlooked cupboard, he would find a magical stash of supplies which he had previously missed. Now, as he tapped his stylus against his data pad, he had to admit he was running out of both places to look and hope that he would find anything when he did.

Besides the standard surgical and diagnostic equipment – non-consumable and so still in place from whenever the ship's infirmary had been fitted out – there were a few vials of antibiotic, sedative and stimulant, some multivits and supplements, and not a whole heap else besides. The only things they did seem to have an abundance of were bandages and suture thread.

A footfall behind him brought his head around and he turned to find the captain leaning in the doorway. He tensed, eyes automatically seeking an escape route even though he knew there wasn't one. He still wasn't entirely certain why Malcolm Reynolds had chosen to keep himself and his sister on board, and was very much afraid that he might still change his mind and either sell them out to the Alliance or else simply abandon them to their fates. On top of this he was developing a growing awareness that the captain was not only a very dangerous man but quite possibly mentally unstable as well.

"Captain."

"Doc. Finding everything you need?"

"Yes. No. Not exactly. Captain, when exactly was the last time someone carried out a full-scale inventory and resupply of this infirmary?"

The captain shrugged. "Not much call to go stocking up on items we got no notion of how to use. We got bandages and suturings, generally enough for our purposes."

"Right." Simon nodded slowly. "Well, at some point we'll need to resupply, preferably sooner rather than later. I'm happy to purchase what we need as part of my fare." Although it would strain his rapidly-dwindling supply of credits, but that couldn't be helped.

The captain nodded. "Sounds like an option, now we got a man aboard knows how to use these things. Although that ain't what I came down here to talk to you about."

"Okay. What did you want to know?"

"Well, it ain't so much anything I want to know as something I think you should know."

Simon nodded, tensing still further. "Go on."

The captain left his position in the doorway and began to wander around the infirmary, running idle fingers over counter-tops and peering into cupboards rather than looking at Simon as he spoke. In such a confined space Simon was forced to watch him, moving uneasily around the room himself so as not to impede his progress.

"Top three percent. You got book smarts. What I'm noticing is a certain absence of what you might call people smarts, so it may have escaped your attention that our little Kaylee is developing something of a crush on you, and this troubles me."

"Captain, I can assure you..."

"That thus far your conduct towards her ain't been anything less than professional, and by 'professional' I mean in the way of doctoring, rather than what you might call Inara's line of trade. I ain't disputing that. What concerns me is the thought that this state of affairs might fail to continue."

He turned suddenly, causing Simon to almost collide with him. The younger man jerked back instinctively as the captain locked eyes with him. A very dangerous man, he reminded himself.

"My issue is this. Kaylee's been a part of my crew for some good while now, and I've come to think on her as a sister. A sweet little kid sister such as needs looking out for. Man like yourself, I'm thinking you know what that feels like, so I don't feel the need to draw you a picture of what'll likely happen to you, you ever decide to get less than professional with her. Kaylee got the biggest heart of anyone I ever met, and I ain't about to see it broken by some fancy central-planet hundan feels like a quick tumble with a bit of rough."

"Captain, I can assure you-"

"I ain't done talking. I ain't saying you can't be friendly towards her. She's a friendly girl and like to be hurt if you go freezing her out. What I am saying is, it don't go beyond friendly. Because if it does and I get wind of it, then I can assure you there is all manner of unpleasantness can happen to a man out here in the black, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, captain." Somehow, though, he just couldn't stop himself from asking, "but, I mean, Kaylee isn't exactly backward about coming forward. Is this how you usually handle her," he searched for the right word, "beaus?"

"Her beaus?" Surprise, although whether at the question or at Simon's willingness to ask it was unclear. "Oh hell, Doc, you think I'm talking about sexing?"

He swallowed nervously. "Well, ah, it did seem to me that..." He trailed off. "Yes."

Reynolds snorted, amused. "Far's I'm concerned, Kaylee can sex whomever she wants, long's it _is_ what she wants and not some sweet-talking hundan taking advantage of her. No, what I am talking about here is you encouraging Kaylee to think there's the likelihood of there ever being anything more than sexing.

"See, you're like to be with us awhile, and that can lead to things getting a little more intense than just a tussle in the engine room. May have noticed I got me a first mate and a pilot gone somewhat beyond the physical, and that's just fine when both parties are planning on sticking around, but you and I both know that you ain't but passing through here. Soon's the heat's off you and your sister, you'll be gone someplace more... suitable... and like's not we'll never be seeing you again. Now, personally I ain't got a problem with that – matter of fact I dream of the day – but little Kaylee goes falling in love with you thinking it's likely to mean something and then you go and pass right on through, well, she's gonna be crushed, and I just can't be having that."

His tone had lightened somewhat over the course of this last speech, but now he lowered it again, leaning right in close to Simon's face.

"You keep it professional, keep your distance, and ain't nothing untoward gonna happen to you." He thought about this for a moment. "Leastways, nothing that'll be of my doing. But you put so much as a foot wrong, and I get to hearing about it... well, let's just say it'd be better for you, and that moon-brained sister of yours what's counting on you, if that don't happen. Dong ma?"

Simon swallowed and nodded, reflecting in the tiny corner of his brain not preoccupied with his immediate survival that he was beginning to feel like a bobble-headed doll. "Understood."

At last the captain stepped back, smiling his rather unnerving smile and clapping Simon painfully on the shoulder. "Well then. I'm glad we could have this little chat." He stepped towards the door, then paused on the threshold. "Oh, one more thing, Doc. Just so's we're clear, I don't see any need for Kaylee, or, indeed, anyone but you and I to ever get to knowing that this conversation ever took place. That 'right by you?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. I see no need..."

Reynolds was already walking away. "Shiny. You come see me when you make up your mind what medical supplies we're most in need of, okay."

Simon nodded one last time, leaning against a counter for support and closing his eyes for a long moment, hoping against hope that when he opened them again he would no longer be a wanted fugitive trapped on board an aging spaceship with a madman.

When at last he did so he couldn't help but jump.

"We need to have a talk about Kaylee," Zoe Washburn said, very, very softly.


End file.
